It's Called Karma
by MKLG
Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel have a new case, it is called karma. A town where you do something injustice it will strike back in a moments notice. It strikes humans, even angels. Who is behind this karma? Is it a demon? What do they want?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everyone! Here is my shot at a Supernatural Fanfiction! Well I won't tell anything, but I think it's interesting. It takes place after Castiel is no longer a God and Purgatory. Just a little filler here and there if you are that bad with staying cannoned. I'm not, sue me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but Eric Kripke knows how to hook people into a show after one episode that wasn't the pilot.**

Chapter 1

Many different occurrences happened in the last month that attracted the Winchesters to their next case. Apparently over said period of time random acts of what seem to be karma happening such as the car thief getting in a car wreck five seconds after he sold said car. Also the baseball player boy that picked on his teammate and ended up with a broken wrist by the end of the third inning. Sure they were small issues, but when the town is getting a rep to be known as 'Where Karma Bites Back', one tends wants to at least check for demon activity.

"I don't see why Sam. Apparently someone out there is doing the world a favor and biting back at those douchebags who think they can get away being douchey to other people," Dean commented as they arrived into town and were checked into their room.

"But people are getting hurt Dean," Sam tried to reason.

"It's called karma for a reason Sam," Dean deadpanned.

"That is true, but this karma isn't natural. It happens almost instantly," Sam added.

"So what are you thinking? A demon?" the oldest brother asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, but I at least think it is worth checking out," Sam said. Maybe if he pushed enough Dean would cave and agree.

"Fine. For your sake this better not be a waste of time," Dean said jabbing Sam in the chest.

"Call Cas and see if he knows of any demon that would do anything like you said," Dean instructed. Sam gave him a look to wonder why him. "You're the one so adamant about it then you can ask."

Sam rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone to call the angel.

"Hey Cas, do you know of any demons who represent karma? Like one that would punish others for their wronging," Sam asked as Castiel picked up the phone. He also placed the phone on speaker so Dean could hear and add any input. Hopefully, it would be helpful.

"No, I have no knowledge of this. Where are you heading?" the angel asked. Sam told him and Castiel looked around where he was currently at. "I am here now."

"What?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his brother in shock acknowledging they heard the same.

"Why are you here too?" Dean asked.

"One of the other angels was struck down here. He thought he was helping someone, but they instead had evil intentions. The angel went to leave and was struck with lighting. He said it came out of nowhere," Castiel explained.

"Cas, where are you?" Dean asked.

"Right here," the angel said having come to their motel room. Sam ended the call and closed his phone. "It could be a demon hurting others in a saintly matter."

"But why?" Dean asked.

"To make it look under the radar," Sam guessed. Castiel nodded thinking Sam had a pretty good guess. Castiel couldn't think it to be anyone else.

"So what now? Just drive around waiting for someone to be afflicted with karma?" Dean asked the two wanting to move onto action. Or at least say 'I told you so' to Sam despite Castiel's added reasoning. He was a little more convinced than he was earlier though.

"We could talk to those who were afflicted." Sam suggested.

"Everyone…" Dean added smartly and Sam glared at him. Sam did think a second later Dean probably was right.

"Well that was about almost useless," Dean said as they were leaving the police station.

After talking to the police about the subjects from all the criminal cases it was said they were caught by their karma catching up. The police were also pleased that it reduced the crime rate in their town because idiots were scared to make a move. No one had died…yet and weren't going to take any chances. No one seemed to think it was odd that this was happening. Well, no one really thinks about karma that way anyway. The three looked at each in defeat thinking that now they could only do was wait hoping someone would trip up.

 **AN: Should I continue with this? Tell me in a Review or any ideas you may have on what or who it could be? (Hint above if you know what I mean) Sorry this is short, but just wanted to get a teaser out to see if readers thought this could be something. Anyway! Review and come back for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! This took off better than I thought! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Since this phenomenon occurred I'll update sooner than I thought I would. Just for you! Here is chapter 2 and sorry if this seem short as I'm working on what I want the build up to be. Warning about language in this one, but Supernatural has it all the time so I guess this is heads up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural obviously.**

Chapter 2

After the day of learning nothing the boys decided to go to a diner to grab a bite. The boys were starving and despite Castiel's protest that he didn't need to eat the brothers convinced him to at least socialize with them. For one this allowed them to talk about the case and not have to repeat everything to the angel later.

"Now what genius?" Dean asked his brother after the waitress walked away. To him the case was looking like a bunch of coincidences or just bad luck. Bad luck… "Could we be dealing with another Rabbit's Foot?"

"And have that many people come in contact with it? Does seem possible…Karma works in mysterious ways that can either end bad or good." Sam added.

"Yeah, it would have to get around…well at least we have an option," Dean sighed. "Do we know of any other items like that?"

"Well normally luck comes through items like four leaf clovers, rabbit's foot, horseshoe, and charm bracelets," Sam answered.

"Could we be dealing with a Leprechaun?" Dean asked.

"It might be," Castiel spoke up for the first time.

"See, now we're getting somewhere!" Dean cheered then he saw their food arriving. "Chow time."

The diner was about half way filled with customers either eating or drinking afternoon coffee. It was a sweet family owned place. The food was good and had a good reputation. Actually after asking about the place they learn they were effected as well, but with good karma. They use to serve food to the homeless and the owner wanted to open a place for customers and after they closed people who couldn't afford food could come and get a nice meal. The problem was getting the funds to start up such a place. However, one day the owner received a bag with money and ironically the cruel rich man lost some.

"So we can rule out a demon?" Sam asked after finishing a bite.

"I wouldn't quite say that," Castiel answered. "Some demons feel they can do work of the Lord better than he or angels can. That might be what we are dealing with."

"See, options. Now all we have to do is find the son of a bitch and kill him," Dean said before taking a bite of his burger.

"So we'll be prepared for anything," Sam agreed. The rest of their dinner was relatively quiet until a smash was heard. Everyone looked up to see a man in black at the register.

"Give me your money!" he screamed. The girl at the register was scared as the man pointed a gun in her face. She clumsily tried to open it as her boss had taught her when dealing with this kind of problem. The people near him tried to move away. "Don't move or else! Hurry bitch!"

The customers around him stopped in motion. The brothers looked at each and nodded. Sometime it was good to be fake FBI agents. They slowly reached for their own guns and carefully rose with the man noticing since his back was turned.

"FBI freeze!" Dean yelled pointing the gun at the man. Sam did the same staring him down.

"Shit!" He yelled before he grabbed a girl from the counter. She looked to be in her twenties in age. "Don't move or she dies! Put your guns down and I'll release her and go."

"I don't think so…" Dean growled.

"The town police will be here any minute," Sam stated hoping it would be enough to get him to just give up.

Dean eyed the girl telling her with his eyes to be calm. However, he noticed she looked fine, pissed, but otherwise not scared.

"Fine…" Sam growled as he placed his gun on the ground.

"Sam." Dean snapped.

"Dean, he'll kill her and we're about saving people…" Sam reminded. "And we have an angel on our side…" The last part he said under his breath while eying toward Castiel. Castiel nodded understanding this was going to be a situation where he was going to be needed. Dean finally submitted and placed his own gun on the floor.

"Step away," the robber said as pushed the gun closer to the girl's head. During the silence a small snapping sound was heard and the man's clip came out if his gun. "Shit!"

The girl took her chance and stepped on his foot so she could escape. The Winchester brother took this chance to tackle and cuff the guy despite that wasn't the real reason the cuff were used. Lucky for them they decided to keep a pair on them to help their act. By then they heard the cops outside. Sam ran out to tell them it was okay to enter and they got the guy while Dean checked on the previous hostage.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes and thank you," she said.

"Well, we didn't do that much…" he started before she cut him off.

"You did enough. I'm a lawyer so if you're ever in jam, let me know. It'll be on the house," she said giving him a card before she walked away. By that time Sam came back in.

"You didn't just get that girl's phone number," Sam said kind of mad thinking his brother would do something like that.

"That's low Sam, even for me," he started before continuing, "She's a lawyer and said she'd help if we needed it."

"That's helpful," Sam added. They didn't need to say sorry, even if Sam tried Dean would tell him shut his face. They quickly gave statements to the police and said they'd be in touch before going back to the Impala where Castiel was waiting.

"Nice work in their Cas, subtly making his clip come loose," Dean praised his angel friend while patting him on the back.

"Dean," Castiel said in his serious voice, not that it wasn't always like that, but the one where he was dead serious. Dean looked at him knowing this was important. "I didn't do that."

Both Winchester's faces dropped as Castiel revealed this information. They looked at the angel to see maybe he was joking, but that was highly unlikely. They came to the same conclusion. They both witnessed the karma curse on the town. The man tried to rob the store so his plan failed and was caught.

"Then who did?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

 **AN: And we have chapter 2! I don't think I've given away anything which I think I usually do so I hope not. I hope you all review as like everyone says, it fills the passion to want to write so I can update. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello other Supernatural Fanfiction Readers! Here is Chapter 3 of It's Called Karma. I hope you're all still enjoying this. So without further comment, on with the chapter! Or at least the disclaimer first.**

 **Disclaimer: Son of a Bitch! As my favorite character Dean says and know I quote him because I don't own Supernatural, but I'm glad someone else does, because I don't think I could have thought of it! Go Kripke!**

Chapter 3

The Winchesters felt they were back at square one. Well, not completely back at square one. Dean had an idea that Sam wasn't too fond.

"You're crazy!" Sam yelled at his older brother.

"You've got a better idea on how to drag it out?" Dean asked the younger. He had suggested one of them pull a dirty trick to see if they could lure the, whatever it was out. Of course, Dean suggested that it would be him that said he'd do it.

"And what if it tries to kill you?"

"Then you kill it," Dean resorted. It was simple; why couldn't Sam understand that?

"Dean…let's try something else before we go that far," Sam said.

"What Sam?" Dean asked. Sam better have a good idea.

"Well obviously whatever this is has so be around to see the act which brings on karma…" Sam started before Dean cut him off.

"What are you saying?" Dean asked. He was getting fed up with Sam and his beating around the bush.

"That whoever it is much have been inside that diner," Sam concluded. He smiled at his discovery as he noticed Dean grin because he agreed with him. It was time to go lie to the police to get a list of everyone who was at the diner.

They told the police they believed a suspect for a current case was in town. They heard rumors about him hanging around the diner, but with all the commotion he might have escaped. It was most likely he was sticking around thinking the feds would leave thinking he bailed after they revealed themselves that day. They claimed it was staying one step ahead. They got the list and there was about thirty-five names.

"Okay genius, how are supposed to get through all these names? Walk up to them and check them out to see if they a dead foot or react to Christo?" Dean asked.

Sam had to admit that Dean had a point. It would take the duo days to talk to all these people or even to get to know if they were evil. It was all about analyzing them. Sure he could do it with some if his training, but he didn't know the people unless he lived here for years.

"Do you still have that number?" Sam asked.

"Who's? The lawyer chick? Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"I think it is time to call in that favor," Sam revealed.

Dean knew what Sam had figured out. She would know the people here better than they would and knew how to keep her mouth shut. Also she analyze them plus all she would know is they were FBI agents working on a case.

"Hello?" the girl answered the phone at a desk.

"Hi, this the FBI Agent Ross, we met the other day. This is Astraea Beckett, correct?" Dean introduced himself before asking about her identity.

"Oh hello Agent Ross and yes this is. What can I do for you?" the woman identify as Astraea Beckett asked.

"My partner, Agent Tristan, and I are working on a case here and need assistance. How well do you know the people here?" Dean asked.

"Pretty well I would say since I'm kind of the only attorney here," she answered. "Did you and your partner want to meet somewhere and discuss it? We can meet at my office or where you're located."

"Your office is fine," Dean answered as then he wrote the address to Astraea's office. They then agreed to meet in an hour before hanging up.

Astraea's office was across town. They drove over and met the girl from the diner. Both boys had to admit that she seemed okay for someone who had a gun to their head not long ago. Also she jumped right back into her work. At least Dean admired that, but Sam thought she was covering up her fear.

The place was clean and neat. Sam thought this would be something like his own office if he had ever gotten to it. The bookshelves were lined with books and cases sat on the table.

"You're busy," Dean muttered.

"Well as said, only attorney here," Astraea answered. Dean didn't think she could hear him. "I have good hearing. A reason why people hire me. You said you need help?"

"Yes," Sam started, "We're investigating a killer and we think he lives in this town. He goes to that diner to scope out his next victim. We think he was there yesterday, but we don't the people to pin point one and we don't have time to talk to everyone."

"I see. I'll do what I can. So it has to be someone who recently came to town…well the person I think you're looking for isn't on your list," Astraea informed the brothers.

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yes, Joseph Warren. He moved here about a month ago and doesn't hang around anyone. However, he did come to see about a week after he arrived wanting to get to know me in case he needed me," Astraea explained. "Must have got out the back way when the commotion started."

"You know this how?" Dean asked.

"He made meeting with me that morning and I suggested somewhere to grab lunch. I will tell you I didn't want to meet him alone." Just by the look on her face told them she was serious about this guy. She then looked up his address in her files and wrote it down for them. She also showed them the directions in which to get there.

"I have a question off topic," Sam said before leaving. She nodded for him to continue, "Did this weird karma occur after he got here?"

They looked at her face to see it drop. It looked like she was almost scared to say anything about it as if she'd be punished for it. The boys stared at her and she understood they wouldn't leave until she answered them.

"It got worse."

It was dead silent afterward before Astraea told them to go.

 **AN: And we have chapter 3! I figured if I break it up I can update more plus this gives you readers something while I get my thoughts together on how to proceed. Please Review and knowing me I'll update this week or early next. Again Please Review! I love hearing your thoughts and everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello Reader! Thanks for the followers! Makes me think I'm doing a good job. Did you noticed the alias names? Enough chat, here is Chapter 4 of It's Called Karma.**

 **Disclaimer: Think I could hire a witch to get me the rights? No? I didn't think so either, but doesn't hurt to ask. I'd probably backfire at me anyway so better to say I don't own Supernatural.**

Chapter 4

Both Winchester brothers couldn't get the conversation they just had with Astraea out of their heads. She said the karma occurrences got worse since Joseph Warren's arrival in town. It had to be him. They went to the address given to them. They figured the man wouldn't know they got it from Astraea and could have gotten from the police. However, they were a little caught off guard by her reaction to Sam's question.

"I think she's hiding something," Sam admitted to his brother. "She seemed scared about when I asked. I bet this Warren fellow is a demon with something over her head."

"Are thinking a demon?" Dean asked.

"What else could it be to cause that type of reaction?" Sam asked to answer Dean's question.

"Well we don't want to scare him if he's not so we'll be subtle," Dean suggested. It was very unlike him, but they could be wrong about him and he's actually human. They couldn't risk that. Sam nodded in agreement.

The house looked normal. He could be man with kids even. The house was on the small side, but looked to be in great shape. The car in the driveway looked to be almost new. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They parked on the side of the road. Sam then grabbed two vials containing holy water and salt. Subtle, but effective. Walking up they then rang the doorbell. After waiting a minute tall man with brown hair came to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Joseph Warren?" Sam asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked.

"FBI, can we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked showing the man his badge.

"Sure, come on in," Joseph said opening the door all the way to allow the said officers of the law in. As Dean walked in he "slammed" his foot on the door.

"Christo!" he cried out loud so the man could hear him.

"You alright?" he asked concerned. "Sorry about that I've been meaning to get fixed."

"I'm fine," Dean answered before looking at Sam who had the same look of surprise. He didn't react. He then looked at the man's hand. "Nice ring."

"Thanks, my family is religious and got it for me. It symbolizes God and his angels. It's made out of iron," he explained. Two down and two to go. Perhaps this 'demon' was different and didn't react the same way. He could be powerful or not at all. "I know you need to talk, but can I offer you some water or something?"

"Thank you," Sam said wanting to go on with the plan to test the man.

While Joseph left the room to the kitchen the brothers looked around. He many pictures of all he did. He was very active in rock climbing, sailing, and golf. He had a dog in some of the photos. He also had family pictures of what seemed to be his parents and two siblings. There was also another of who appeared to be a girlfriend.

Joseph got three glasses of water and sat down at the in-table in front of the couch where the brothers, said partner, were sitting. He then got up and let out a dog which Sam took the chance to put the holy water and salt into his own glass. Luckily no one was able to tell and he put a little in their own in case questions arrived.

"What can I answer for you?" Joseph asked sitting and picking up his glass.

"How long have you lived here?" Sam started.

"A few months," he answered, "I live outside town so perhaps I won't be effect by the bad karma despite some people get good. My girlfriend says I'm too superstitious. I think she isn't enough."

They didn't even ask him about, but yet he answered it anyway. They took note of the response and made a point to ask about it later if it turned out the way they didn't want it to go.

"There was attempted robbery at the local diner yesterday, people say you were there," Dean speculated hoping the man would get the idea what he was asking.

"Ah yes, I did run. Agents, I have no criminal background, but my family does. I'm trying to escape that. I was meeting a lawyer yesterday for lunch when it occurred. I was coming out of the bathroom when it started and took the back way out. By the time I went for help the situation was already taken care of. I can't be associated with crime or my heads on the block," he explained taking a drink of his water. Both boys tensed up, but the only reaction was the face of weird. Joseph took another drink and made the same face before he simply shrugged it off and placed the glass back down. "I'll go to the police and explain if that's what you're wanting to know."

"No need," Sam said. He didn't want to involve them. "You mentioned the bad karma going around town, have you ever been affected?"

"Why do you think I moved outside town? I use to live in an apartment in town. One day this shady man running the place doubles our rent for no reason and the next the places burns. Luckily no one living there was badly effected as places opened up out of nowhere for people. I afforded this place," he explained. They put together that he was the benefiter of someone else's bad karma. "Anything else?"

"No I think we got all that we needed, thank you," Dean said. The man nodded and showed them to the door.

They both walked out and to the Impala. They got in and turned to each to start the much needed conversation.

"So, not a demon?" Dean asked to clarify he saw what Sam did.

"Yeah, so not him?" Sam answered.

"I think we need to have another chat with our lawyer friend," he said starting the car and putting it in gear. As they were arriving back into town they had to pull over for the fire trucks heading the same way they were. Both shrugged before they went on, but they had the same destination.

 **(I almost ended it here)**

"Oh no." they said at the same time.

The place, Astraea's office, was a blaze. Fire came out of every window and even the doors. It looked like a huge fireball. Firefighters tried to put out the flames, but it was like they were getting stronger. Like they had no chance. They jumped out of the Impala and ran to the nearest officer.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"The place just caught fire about fifteen minutes ago," he simply said. There was no way to see why yet.

"Was anyone inside?" Dean asked worried. The man looked the oldest Winchester in eyes and nodded.

"That poor girl. It seems she was punished for doing her job," the officer replied. The police worked with the brown haired and green eyed lawyer on cases before and she was like one of them. They offered a place at the station, but she turned it down saying than no one would come to her.

"Doing her job?" Sam asked.

"Ms. Beckett was just on a case where she had to defend the man. She actually got him put away for some time, but not as much. She could have actually gotten him off scotch free if she'd played her cards right. The cards we knew she had."

That explained the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of the bad karma effecting her and if had. It apparently killed her. When the firemen came out of the house they mentioned they'll need the lab because they're was a badly burned, dead body. From what they could see it was female. As that information was revealed the sky opened up in a drizzle rain. It was blessing to the firemen as it helped put out the fire. With nothing else for them there they returned to their motel.

"Now what?" Dean asked as they walked in. Sam was silent. Neither of them knew anything and one of their best chances was dead.

"Maybe we can ask Castiel," Sam suggested and Dean nodded. Dean went to open his mouth to call for the angel when they heard his wings.

"Well, speak of the angel…" Dean said turning to see Castiel. What he saw he didn't expect. The angel was bloody and looked like someone beat the crap out of him. There were slice marks on his clothes and skin. Blood ran from…where didn't it run? His body was also shaking like well…a Chihuahua. He staggered a bit before he began to fall. Dean quickly acted and grabbed the angel. Sam was gathering supplies to help. He knew he could heal, but these looked serious. "What happened? Who did this?!"

Castiel's breathing was hard and heavy. He couldn't catch breath. It happened so suddenly. At one point he was speaking to another angel and the next he felt a force attack him. The other angel was also attacked, but Castiel told him to run. Castiel never saw the face of his attacker, but it said something in a rough voice. He looked up at Dean trying to form his words to the oldest then he remembered what the figure said as it stood over him.

"Karma…" he whispered.

 **AN: Well Chapter 4! Sorry it's slow, but I'm kind of building up to the big point of the story! Anyone got any ideas? Next chapter I'll reveal why they're Agents Ross and Tristan and maybe some other things. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Did the last chapter shock you? Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers, it means a lot! And to AFanGirlof5sos's review, that's kind of the 'catchphrase' for the one behind it! Lol! Glad people seem to be liking it! Oh and Ross and Tristan are Jensen's and Jared's middle names. On with the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Keep it simple today, I don't own Supernatural.**

Chapter 5

"Did you say karma?" Dean asked the angel after he had some time to heal. Castiel said of his injuries were healing, but he still looked like he got mauled. Sam attempted to help take the strain of his abilities, but Castiel pushed the taller man away.

"Yes," the rough voiced angel answered as he placed his head into his hands.

"Okay, just explain what happened," Sam said sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I was conversing with the angel that was attacked…" Castiel began. It was a blur before, but after taking time to heal and recover he remembered more of what happened. 

The angel told Castiel to meet him there that mid-day. By that time families had gone home for the day thus giving them the chance to talk in private. Castiel waited for the angel arrived. He claimed he needed to make sure that he was alone as he didn't want to take a chance of getting attacked again. It was rough the first time and he had barely escaped.

The angel told Castiel everything thinking he could get the angel on his side. He told him that most of them were beginning to see that humanity was the chaos that would destroy them. Castiel was appalled hearing this as he knew the Winchesters. He told the angel he was wrong and their father wouldn't want this now. The angel said their father was missing and blinded by his creations. That this was what he said to them once and now they this is the true time to stand. Castiel wonder how this had gotten so out of control, but it made sense with their father being missing. The angel went to Castiel because of the whole used to be a God. To join the war.

Castiel thought he was hearing it all over again. This would only cause war and death. This is what Hell wants, for them to destroy each other in the moments when they need to rise and stand together. He went to tell the angel he was wrong when lighting struck down in the middle of them. They were both thrown into trees damaging their vessels. Castiel told the other angel to run.

"He must be punished for his crimes." Castiel heard a voice. "And now so shall you."

The other angel's karma was against rebelling against God while Castiel's was telling him to escape along with his own previous lordship. All the thing said his justice was served in the form of karma before it left. He used some of the last of his strength to teleport back to them. 

"So perhaps a high level demon?" Dean suggested. "Must have jumped meat suits or something."

"I recognize something about it, but I just cannot place it," Castiel mentioned. That said a lot. Castiel had met many beings as an angel so it could be a number of beings.

"Deity maybe," Sam suggested. Dean nodded it made sense and some to Castiel, but the angel wasn't quite convinced. One of them could be jealous of the placement and taking matters into their own hands. With all they've seen it wouldn't be the first dealing with other gods. They dealt with them before and who knows if they finally got a complex to mess with foreign affairs.

"How did checking with the locals?" Castiel asked remembering they mentioned talking to some people from town.

"The lawyer we talked to had given us a name, but he turned out to be normal. He didn't react to holy water, salt, or iron," Sam explained, "but when we went to talk to her again her office building caught fire and she died."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said feeling upset at the thought of someone dying that apparently did not deserve it.

The all sat in silence as if they were mourning the loss, but they were trying to get a grip. This karma business was serious. They needed to stop it before it got too far out of hand. It had ruined some people's lives to the point of death and even attacked an angel.

"I think we better check out wherever Cas was attacked." Sam suggested.

"The playground not far here," Castiel answered standing up ready to go along with them. Both brothers almost protested to him going with them, but they knew they couldn't really make the angel do anything.

It was dark and the only sources of light were the moon and the street lights. Both brothers were ready with any possible threat while Castiel was armed with his angel blade. They stalked around the area finding nothing until the reach the other side.

"Looks like a hurricane came through here," Dean mentioned seeing the broken trees and the scorch marks.

"This is where I was attacked." Castiel commented. Dean looked at them like 'duh'. This was going to be interesting for people to think about tomorrow. Some trees broke and lighting with no prediction for a storm…to be in one exact spot. Nothing strange about that.

"Well, now what?" Sam asked. No one was around, but at least something of the supernatural was going on.

The wind then picked up and leaves flurried around them. Clouds covered the moon and some of the light disappeared. The light then reappeared seconds later in a flash lighting across the sky. Castiel noticed the familiarity of the situation, Sam thought about his options, while Dean was thinking someone was getting fired as well as his options. The trio looked at each other nervous what was going on.

"This is like before…" Castiel muttered to the brothers.

"Show yourself coward!" Dean yelled into the sky. Taunting typically worked. Sam glared at his brother. He really didn't want to get electrocuted or as Castiel's knows as being thrown around like a rag doll. A sounded then cracked in the sky as small fire balls rained down. "Run!"

The three ran for cover under whatever could protect them. However, there isn't much on a playground to protect them from raining fire. It melted through the plastic slides, burned through the tables and trees.

"Dean watch out!" Sam cried out to his brother seeing he was about to be hit.

Dean looked up to see the fireball coming at him. However, before it got close it dissipated into nothing, but a warm breeze across his face. The fireballs stopped and all looked to be calm. They were all thinking the calm before the storm and were expecting it to strike any moment. Dean went to open his mouth before Sam hit him giving a look not to make it worse. They then looked across to see a person on the bench.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Dean yelled to the person. The person sitting there didn't look up, but got up. They didn't run away, but slowly made their way toward them. As they came into a street light they saw brown hair.

"Innocence is beautiful because it is fair. Chaos has not attempted to tamper with it," a voice said. The owner of the voice looked up to the trio to reveal themselves.

"It can't be…" Sam whispered.

"You're dead…" Dean finished staring into the being's greenish color eyes he had seen before.

 **AN: So that's the end of that one. Hmm…who do you think it is? Tell me in a review and I'll probably have the next posted this week even though I go back to work. Or you just Review to review! Don't hate me, but I almost told you in this chapter what they're actually facing, but who doesn't love the suspense! See you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! Here's is Chapter 6 where you FINALLY get to know what and who is behind it all. DearHart, you did guess right, but what is she? I thought it planned out well and I actually had this done about an hour after the last chapter, but decided to wait on it a little. Let's see what you think and sorry about all the dialogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the information used in this chapter. I found it by looking it up. I do own the item mentioned though or at least I think I do…**

Chapter 6

"You're dead," Dean finished staring into the being's greenish color eyes he had seen before on Astraea Beckett.

"I don't look dead…" she questioned cutely before she smirked. They noticed this Astraea seemed different than the one who apparently died earlier that day! She seemed playful while the other was calculating.

"Bet she's a demon or a shtriga," Sam concluded. Those were the only evil supernatural that could survive the fire and care about the innocence of others. Not that he paid much attention to what else she said because like Dean, she wasn't dead when they said she was.

"You will be in minute." Dean said pulling out his gun and shooting. Sam did the same and shot his weapon that was also loaded with iron bullets. Astraea raised her hand and the bullets stopped a foot before they reached her. The bullets then fell to her feet, but then they saw her wince as apparently one the bullets got through and struck her near the shoulder and heart. The boys smiled thinking they got her. She looked at it and they saw the bullet fall out of the wound crushed like a tin can. The wound then healed itself like nothing had happened.

"So, a high level demon?" Dean asked turning to the others. Sam seemed nervous about her while Castiel just stared. He was calculating her in his mind. She didn't show to be a demon at all.

"Hahaha!" she laughed. Apparently she thought it was funny that Dean called her a demon. If it was about being figured out, then that was new. It looked like she had heard this before way too many times. Her laughs slowed down and she wiggled a finger a Dean as if she was congratulating for a good joke.

"No…" Castiel whispered with the pieces coming together for him. He was about to tell the brothers before she added on to his sentence.

"…but people always think that, don't they?" She finished for him even though that wasn;t what he was going to say. "You're not the only one to think that, when was it again? Oh yeah, in 745 A.D. Pope Zachary said that about me. I thought it's rude at first, now it's hilarious. I might be for the underdogs, doesn't make me a demon."

"Then what does it make you, a son of a bitch?" Dean asked.

"Ouch and for your information, at this moment, I am neither a son nor is my father a bitch. Or at least I'm beginning to not think that way," 'Astraea' answered faking like she was hurt at first, but then getting a more serious look when mentioned father.

"You're an angel." Sam stated rather than asked. That made her smile. He was a smart boy to pay attention to her words. If she was angel, she wasn't like some of the others they've met. Well, she was like some.

"Very close, but not the right dice." She remarked giving them a hint to think on a different scale.

"She's an archangel." Castiel interrupted bluntly. The abilities and the whole point of what she did made sense to him. He knew exactly who she was, but she or the angel never made itself known unless needed.

Her face became bright as if he answered the million dollar question correctly and said, "Bingo! Castiel gets a gold star! Sam gets the silver and Dean gets the bronze."

"And you think karma is funny!" Dean snapped. She reminded him a lot of Gabriel unless this was him and he wasn't dead. It was making sense.

"No, it's my job! So technically it's fair," she snapped back furious he'd even say that to her. She hoped someone noticed the remark about them each getting a star and not just one.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. If he knew who it was then maybe he could exactly figure the archangel out. Castiel about said something when the girl raised her hand to silence him.

Her face turned almost sinister, but still proud as she answered, "…Raguel, the Archangel of Justice and Fairness."

"Of course, talked about in the Book of Enoch who specializes in realigning us with our Empowered Self, with our Divine Aspect that innately resonates with balanced power, truth and integrity. Also said Raguel loves to be a champion to underdogs, and he can help those who feel slighted or mistreated become more empowered and respected. " Sam revealed from he read about her or in case the angel. He read up on any of them he could find to make sure they were well prepared.

"Not canonical, but who really cares?" Raguel smirked. Daddy did never really play by the rules anyway. "Don't worry Castiel we've never met. I've had to put my nose in managing all those other dick angels who think they do my job!"

"You seem to do a swell job at that," Dean remarked. So she wasn't the Trickster, but she was related to him. He wasn't sure if it made it worse.

"Shut up…" she growled. "You don't know anything."

"Why karma?" Sam asked. If she was about talking problems out to harmony then that was what he was going to do. Go about this her way so she'd talk. Last time they just trapped the archangel, but this was different. Hopefully Dean would see it too.

"Why not? Its karma bitch, get over it. It happens. It's what teaches both human and angel that no one can really do what they damn please without asking for it to bite them in them in the ass." Raguel answered. Oh yes, other the years she wasn't sunshine and daisies anymore.

Dean was taken back a minute. She had a smart mouth for being an archangel like some of the others. At least she didn't seem all that crazy as her brothers. Speaking of her brothers.

"If you're the Archangel of Justice, where were you when you're brothers were tearing at each other throats?" Dean asked the angel.

"You don't think I tried to make them stop? Those two had their big heads so far up their celestial asses to hear a word little sister, in this case, had to say. I had to leave them alone or be killed." Raguel answered. Yes, escaping was selfish, but she valued her own life and at least she tried. She also looked perturbed that Dean brought up her brothers. They were kind of six feet under so she really didn't care. "I hate that Dad made me look after my siblings. Putting all that weight on me. It wasn't fair. It's like I am the attorney, counselor, therapist, and motivational coach all at the same time to billions. Sometimes I want to blade myself."

"I thought Raguel was supposed to be kind and energetic," Sam wondered out loud remembering some characteristics he read about the angel.

"Well, spend a few thousand years being the hippie and it tends to change an angel. Don't believe all you read on the internet or in books. They're outdated anyway," she remarked.

"Why attack these people with 'karma'?" Dean asked. She had to have a reason. They all some despite some were more stupid than others.

"Astraea asked me to," she answered growing soft. She cared for her vessel. The younger girl gave up a lot consenting to the angel.

"Your vessel?" Castiel said and she nodded.

"Astraea Beckett, the fresh out of college lawyer who is the underdog. No one would hire her because she was female and came from a place that gave what she wanted. Also didn't help she had three older brothers with just as important work. She didn't want to be given anything. She wanted it fairly. She's never had anything fair for her. I offered her the chance to handle justice on a larger scale and she accepted. When she consented she asked if I teach this, used to be high crime rate town a lesson," Raguel explained.

"We're you always in control?" Sam asked. After hearing about the vessel it sounded like at one point they might have been in contact with her and the angel just showed up.

"I've been here since the beginning. At the diner, the office, even the Warren house. I did a good job fooling you didn't I? I was Warren too and all you saw was fake. I even staged Astraea's death so you wouldn't come back looking for her, me."

"You remind me a lot of Gabriel," Dean said hearing about the tricking people to believe something else. He guessed it ran in the family.

"I know. That older brother is like the only one I don't fully want to throttle. Yes he was kind of a coward, but he had his points and I loved him. I love them all, but…you can't choose family. I didn't lure you morons here to talk about my family issues or to talk about my own. I am here asking for your help."

 **(AN: Remember, she thinks he's dead.)**

"Help?" they all asked. The Archangel was asking them for help.

"Yes," she aspirated, "Someone is after me. I have reasons to suspect it is our little rebel Castiel, and his cult. I sense he isn't the leader and sent to gather followers. If they kill me no one will stop them from plunging the world into chaos. They're looking for the Gavel of Raguel. Knock on a surface with it and instinct will have me come running. It will be a trap most likely."

"Can't you just stop them yourself?" Dean asked a little confused. She was an archangel that apparently manger the others, it didn't make sense. She had the power and the right.

"Goes against my nature and some of them are misguided. I don't wish to harm, but I will resolve the problem that way if needed. Will you help me or not?"

The humans and angel looked at the newly known archangel. They wondered if they should trust her or not. She really didn't have much to back herself up with. Being the "Archangel of Justice" wasn't much and she could be just playing them into a trap of her own. Yes, she displayed qualities that made her not a demon, but an angel; those only go so far. Also look at her brothers. They weren't exactly the best references either. If they were going to help they need to trust her and oddly enough be fair. They had to admit she was sly though.

"Fine."

 **AN: Duh, Duh Dum! And the plot thickens! So it is revealed that Astraea Beckett is the really Raguel, the Archangel of Justice. Cool huh? Tell me what you think in a review! I love hearing from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I wish you a Merry Christmas with this new chapter! Like it! Sorry I can't actually sing it for you. Note, I mention my favorite archangel in this one as my favorite OC archangel is effected by him greatly. Sorry this chapter is greatly OC centric, but it's for her character. So anyway, here's Chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor the quote Raguel uses, but I own Raguel's character, a few others, and the gavel.**

Chapter 7

After finding out the Astraea, more like Raguel, was an archangel they agreed to help her. She already explain the issue, but the two tried to get more information out of her. She wouldn't speak about it and sometime she'd just leave. It was kind of like Castiel. The angels came and went as they please. She claimed to be looking into information on their issue, but they didn't quiet trust her. However, after Dean made a comment about her staying around with their help they saw Raguel too often. Dean hated that his comment basically bit him in the ass. Castiel still kept his distance from her, but who wouldn't when she basically beat the feathers out of you.

"So where are we supposed to go of Judge One?" Dean asked her as they camped out in a motel.

"I said we needed to find the gavel before the others do and that is where we are going," Raguel explained.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"That the thing genius, I don't know. The gavel or any item was hidden from everyone for the protection of the namesake archangel. I follow the knocking sound as it calls for me. However, once we find it I can't touch it as it is in a different dimension and only it's presence it seen. This is where you two come in. I need to morally right humans to get it for me, my choices weren't exactly high," she explained in a sassy manner.

"How do you know you aren't going to take and make humanity bow to you?" Dean asked.

"For the last time! I am not like Lucifer or Rafael! I like people, but I'm beginning to rethink my opinion. I want to stop those who are against God's creations!" she snapped. Her face became calm and she took a breath. "I'm going for walk."

"You mean flight?" Dean asked thinking the angel could fly.

"No, I have legs so I'm going to use them," she answered leaving the motel. Sam and Dean looked to one another about to start a conversation before hearing wings. They turned to their other angel.

"Is she gone?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, just left. You don't like her, do you?" Sam asked.

"No, I just…yes," he admitted.

"Dude, the guy got his wings slapped by her, I wouldn't be fond of her either nor am I now," Dean explained. Castiel nodded that Dean was correct. He had been watching his own actions since his return and rather just forget all that happened in the past. She just reminded him he felt he needed to pay for his crimes. That wasn't the only situation Castiel worried about. He kept getting approached by other angels about joining their cause, but he evaded them. It was only going to be a matter of time before he couldn't. He couldn't worry them with this as soon as the fixed the problem, they'd also stop.

Raguel walked the path that lead her to grace. That was at least what she called it. To be honest it was done to the park that included a playground and ball fields. She didn't know what it was about parks, but she liked them. She felt like she was where she needed to be. She looked around to see a busy area. They were having ball tournaments that day so hundred were there. Also no angel would be dumb enough to attack her if they dared. Despite it was loud, she found serenity. The perfect word for her.

Something caught her eye or more like someone. There was kid sitting on a bench, alone. She looked over to the ones dressed like him and made the connection. He was a part of their team, but why wasn't he happy? Apparently by their cheering and celebrating their team won their game and was moving onto the game that started in about ten minutes. She walked over and sat on the end of the bench.

Neither one really agreed with their statements they said, but it made some sense. Dean was about to say screw logic, but then he thought about it. They shared a lot in common. He remembered playing mediator between John and Sam, but sometimes it didn't help. Neither sometimes did it help. She wanted to solve her family problems and now most of them she connected to are gone. Sure she had little angels, but those aren't the same. Also with her father gone, who was going to back her up when the siblings don't listen. Sam, he didn't feel he could trust her, but in an odd sense he could. Sam connected that she was for what he was once, the underdog. Being the geeky kid at school lead him to be picked on except she's the youngest having to stop older and stronger brothers. He smiled realizing she was like Dean. He wondered if Dean realized it. They split up at one point and found themselves meeting at the park. They both searched with their eyes to see if they could spot her. They then caught her in sight talking to someone, a kid. The kid then hugged her and ran to a dugout.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as they walked up to her.

"We just talked." Raguel said thinking back on their conversation.

Raguel sat down at the other end of the bench away from the kid. She glanced over to see a skinny kid with a relatively clean uniform. She listened closely and she swore she could sniffling. She smiled and scooted a little closer.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked the kid slyly. The kid looked up with shinning blue eyes and dirty blond hair poking out from underneath the cap. He looked like he was about to tell her no and go away, but couldn't find the will to say it.

"Dereck said I was the weakest player and that I don't belong. I love to play and want to make my dad proud," he whispered in a teary voice. Despite being a stranger, he trusted her to listen.

"That wasn't very nice," she said. "My name is Raguel, what's yours?"

"Luke…"

"That's a nice name. You know, Dereck just doesn't know the story of the underdogs," she mentioned. Now she had his attention and she smiled. "Yeah, the underdog is the last person anyone expects to be the one to take it all. I bet given the chance you'd shine. I can see it. You can do anything you set your mind to. I bet if you used your mind and heart you could hit the ball to make it soar." She explained touching his head and heart as she said them. "There is nothing in the world you can't do as long as people are there to stand with you."

"No one is there…" Luke said.

"That's where you're misguided. Your mom is there. She'll always be proud of you even though she's isn't here anymore," she said smiling.

Luke looked up at Raguel in shock. How did she know his mother wasn't there? Let alone even alive anymore. He stuttered and asked, "How did you…"

"I can see. That's two people and I bet your dad is also on your side. He's proud of you for trying your best. Also despite I just met you and I'm not blood, I'm proud. Think of everyone like family and then you're never going to be far from comfort, home. I bet if you show Dereck up, he'll see you as someone to never mess with again. He can't tell you what to do. You tell you. My brother said, 'No one makes us do anything' and he's right. You won't lose anything if you don't try, but you won't gain anything either."

"So you'll stay with me?" Luke asked. His game started up soon and he wasn't sure.

"Always, I will be there when you call even though you can't see me," Raguel said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke!" they heard the coach called. Luke looked up to see his coach motioning for him to come. Luke got up whipped his eyes and turned to Raguel. He then hugged her. Raguel was taken back a second.

"Thank you…" he whispered before letting go and running to his dugout. Raguel smiled and saw the Winchesters coming her way.

"We just talked."

"Well, have you had your walk?" Dean asked kind of impatient.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay for this game," Raguel said.

The brothers curiously looked to each other, but agreed. Not because they agreed with her, she had this 'I won't take no for answer' tone. Raguel sat on the Luke's bleacher side near the batter's box. Baseball was interesting. It demonstrated people and trying. The one aspect both her and Gabriel agreed on. Anyway, the game had been eventful, but Raguel didn't like Luke wasn't playing. She could see a man who resembled the young man also frustrated. This must be his father.

It was the ninth inning and the score was 3-2 in favor of the other team with two outs. She looked at the boy about to bat and saw D. Kaley on the back. This must be Dereck. The pitcher pitched and it was a strike. It went looking. She put in his mind like he couldn't breathe. He timed out and claimed he couldn't breathe. People went to him trying to get him to calm down. They took him back to the dugout and called for a pinch hitter. Luke was the only available.

Luke jumped at the sound of his name being called. He grabbed a helmet and a bat. Nervously he walked out to the box. He could feel the unsaid moans of his team. As he walked he saw his father there smiling with a thumbs up. That made him feel better. As he kept looking he saw her, Raguel. She was there. Raguel gave him a confident smile and he gave one back. She was there. He looked up to the sky and saw a light peering from the clouds. Mom was there. He could do this.

Luke took his stance in the box. He eyed the pitcher. However, he began to doubt himself as the first pitch went by. Then he remembered everything Raguel said about trying and doing. She must be a motivational coach. She was his angel. He took a step and swung the bat. He heard the sound of connection and saw the ball fly. As he ran he saw it hit the back fence with two other boys going after it. He ran as fast as he could and slid into second, but his damage was already done as there was two people on second and third. They had scored and won. He heard his team cheer and congratulate, him. His father was jumping for joy excited that was his son. He looked to Raguel and grinned and gave her two thumbs up. Raguel smiled and gave him two back. As Luke was overcome with people Raguel took her chance to leave.

"Was that you?" Dean asked as they walked back to the motel.

"I so often see people who let themselves down without realizing their potential and options. My availability is unlimited, and there really aren't any reasons to attempt anything alone with so much friendship available, I often work anonymously within groups of other helpers, so you may not know that I'm there helping you at your request. But know that I am," she said reciting what she has always said.

"And the kid that had an attack?" Sam asked.

"It's karma bitch, get over it. He should know not to pick on others," she remarked smugly. At first it seemed like a coincidence until the kid she had been talking to came up to bat. Then they figured it was her intervention. "If you ask for help, I will be there in an instant to be the best friend you've always had. I will interfere with free will, but I will be there to guide you to your decision."

The Winchesters knew this was the Archangel of Justice and Fairness, not the sassy archangel they met about a few days ago. She had also earned their trust. She wouldn't have helped the boy if she was out to get people. She would have left him be to be swallowed in self-doubt. The game might not have been effected, but it wasn't the game's outcome that needed to change. It was who ended it.

" _Help…"_

Raguel's head snapped up at hearing the voice who called her. She knew that voice. The boys looked at her questioning what was wrong by the quick action and intense look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Castiel…" she whispered before she vanished with nothing, but a sound of her wings.

 **AN: Well that's chapter 7! Hope you've all enjoyed your gift and I hope you're generous to return the favor if you know what I mean. *cough* Review… So anyway hope to see you next chapter and Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but I went back to work and haven't had time to sit down and type. Additionally I've been sick. Also an apology if the last chapter wasn't your cup of tea. So I guess I'll skip small talk and move onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, nope, not at all…**

Chapter 8

Castiel was meeting with other angels to ask around about both in their search for God as well as Raguel. As an archangel he felt he could trust her, but he wasn't sure. As a Seraphim he might work under them, but he never really followed them. He guessed it had something to do with that she was his sister. Well, he was to check into the two, but another matter came to his attention while he was talking to others. Almost every angel he talked to seemed scared when the Seraphim appeared to them. They claimed they had not told anyone of their matters and did what they were told. Castiel questioned them after explaining he didn't know anything that they were talking about. The angels in question only saw him as a Seraphim and began to plead for their lives. It was like they were in fear of the justice that would be brought upon them for betrayal. They told him about the abandon building where angels went to meet.

Currently he was looking up at the tall stone building. It looked almost natural. He saw a light on the top floor and instantly went up. It was if it attracted angels like cats to catnip. He arrived inside a pure white room to see three other angels staring at him with who seemed to be demon, or what use to be one, at their feet. He pleaded for his life before the center angel slashed at his throat with his blade. It seemed they just finished questioning and killed him. The body of the vessel fell to the floor. However, a light appeared instead…an angel was killed? They looked to see Castiel and smirked. Castiel was about to question what they were

"Castiel…" the one in middle with jet black hair said.

"Do I know you?" he asked. There were so many angels he didn't know them all.

"No," the angel smirked, "but we have something in common."

"Common?" Castiel asked. This confused the Angel of Thursday.

"Raguel."

"What about her?"

"The archangel is misguided and no longer fit to do her duties thus someone else needs to take charge. She unfairly punished you, but it wasn't your fault. If she truly believed in fairness she would have given you the time to explain yourself," he explained. He seemed to be the leader of the trio. He stood prouder and center than the others.

"You aren't the only one who she is after," a second angel, a blond, spoke. He seemed to be submissive to the other, like out of fear.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"We are the Recidivists and we are the angels who fall against humans and those who stand with them," the third boomed.

"And Raguel?" Castiel asked. Perhaps she was right along about everything. With they were to have the power of what he knew of the gavel they'd be able to control outcomes and basically have her power. They were starting with her and slowly moving up the ranks. Eventually enough they might even try and free Lucifer. Raguel keeps them in check and they were trying to make sure she didn't succeed.

"A casualty of war."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Castiel asked getting the feeling to run.

"We have our ways…"

Within a sound of her wings she was gone saying something about Castiel. The look on her face told the brothers that it wasn't good. However, there was nothing they could do about it as they didn't know where they were located. They surely couldn't ask around about two angels that seemed to be in trouble. That would certainly give them dirty looks and people wanting to admit them, this time not by choice. They both hated it, but all they could do was wait.

"Something must have happened to Cas," Sam suggested.

"Yah think," Dean snapped. One of his best friends was apparently in danger and all he could do was sit by and wait until his 'sister' returned.

Raguel knew about how she seemed unfair to Castiel, but he learned his lesson without her help. She had been trying to stay clear of him until she could find a way to at least attempt to make some amends. She did her job and for that she wasn't sorry for.

Raguel heard Castiel's voice call out, but she realized something about it. It sounded both strained in the sense of pain and forced. With what she knew she figured this might be a trap, but she had to help her brother. Also she needed to find out who was after her. She had an idea, but wasn't quite sure about her assumption. She arrived in the pure white room to see Castiel lying on the floor covered in blood. Here she thought she was rough. She ran to him and turned him over.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Castiel opened his blue eyes and looked up to who asked him the question. He saw the face for Astraea Beckett, who was Raguel's vessel. No. This is what they wanted.

"No, run…" he whispered.

"No, I'm going to get you out of here," Raguel said helping him into a sitting a position.

"You don't understand," he tried again.

"You're too late to begin with," a voice said. 

Raguel dropped Castiel's arm she was holding and turned to see a man standing near the window with two others. She could see their wings reflecting off or what was left of them. Even within a vessel she knew him. She had seen them before and she was right. The one in the middle was an angel she had been charged with. She was his superior. 'Was' was a word mainly used for the past tense as she had been forced by their father to descend him for his actions.

"Hello Balial," she said coldly.

"Oh Raguel, nice to see you again. I knew you couldn't resist the call of another angel for help," the angel identified as Balial answered.

"I'm here. What do you want?" she asked.

"You know what we want," he said.

"Mind explaining who we is," Raguel asked having recognized the other two angels among him who were also fallen.

"This is Marbas and Sabnack. We met as soon as you casted me out of heaven and joined forces. They needed a commander and they got one. They are angels like me who are fallen because of what we believe is right!" he explained. The tall blond was Marbas while the brunet was Sabnack.

"Right? You think murdering innocent people is right? You think bending them to your rule is what they want? They want life and I intended to make sure they are given that right," Raguel said.

"Father was a fool to make you as an archangel. You are not strong nor know what is going on. I disobeyed because as a Seraphim I could not listen to the orders you provided!" Balial exclaimed.

By that time Raguel looked to see that Marbas and Sabnack had moved to each side of her forming a triangle with her and Castiel in the center. She knew he was stalling for time until he could finish her. She knew Balial well. Since her birth and the time she was old enough to assume her role she knew Balial. He believed in the art of karma too. He agreed with her it being a subtle way to remind humans of the lessons it taught. However, he believed the justice delivered shouldn't match the crime. Raguel believed in that system. At one point he slaughter humans, smiting left and right, and she had been given the order to deal with the issue. She understood why.

"We are the Recidivists and you shall be brought to justice. We are judge and jury!" the angel proclaimed. Raguel looked at them and smirked.

"Did you teach them that all by yourself or did you have to have help?" Raguel coldly teased.

"You are a fool archangel. We no longer take orders from Heaven! We run alone and alone we shall straight the world starting with the angel who dare to defy us."

"That's fine with me," Raguel said turning to look at Balial.

"No…you can't…" Castiel whispered.

She turned to look the younger angel in the eyes and smiled. Her eyes held the look of an apology. It was fair Castiel should be given a chance to accept her apologies for interfering when their father insured he suffered. She was apologizing to Astraea for asking her to become her vessel. She was apologizing to Dean and Sam for dragging on this chase when it would only end here. She waved her at him and the next sight he saw were the surprised looks of the Winchester Brothers.

"Cas!" Dean yelled helping him off the floor. By that time Castiel regained much strength and was able to heal himself. Despite he was only bait for the archangel, they went relatively easy on him. He knew they could and would do much worse.

"A Seraphim named Balial is the one behind it all. Raguel transported me out here. She intends to fight them."

"Them? Who's them?" Sam asked.

"Fallen Angels."

It made sense to the brothers know that fallen angels would be behind them. They defied Heaven and all associated with it so they're keeper would be close to Raguel and the archangels. These angels seemed to have their own agenda to rule over humanity or at least put those in fear of what higher powers are out there.

"We have to help her," Dean said. He now could respect the archangel for what and why she did stuff. He couldn't just let her die. If she died, then hell might break loose and no one else needed to see that. Sam and Castiel nodded. 

Balial was bewildered at Raguel's action to transport Castiel to who knows where. He thought she'd keep him there. It wasn't like her to spare someone. He admitted that he both wanted to teach Castiel a lesson for his own rebellion, but he'd be a hypocrite.

"Why?" he asked the archangel.

Raguel stared him down before she answered, "It's my job. I am the Archangel of Justice and fairness isn't all that I watch out for. I look out for the underdogs too and this case it is everyone, but you. I will fight and if I die, at least you won't be around to do anything."

With that Raguel released the sleeve and an archangel blade appeared.

 **AN: I literally fought to stay awake to write this for you because I needed out to the public. I felt bad not updating recently. Sorry, if it isn't as good as most, but I'm trying with all that's been happenings. I'll fight on. Hope you'll leave me a Review and see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! I have had a terrible writer's block with this, but I did my homework/research and came up with this chapter. I know it isn't enough to heal the time between, but at least it is a start. I hope you're not too mad at me like I am. Before we start, I should let you know that I looked up the information used. I don't know if it is true, but it goes along with the concept so I went with it. Sorry if I got anything wrong. Anyway, here's chapter 9!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm so ashamed that I can't even try to say I own anything.**

Chapter 9

She was going to have to fight despite she didn't want to. Justice was supposed to be carried out most of the time without violence, but Raguel guessed this wasn't one of those times. Actually Raguel often had to call herself a hypocrite, because they was often how she dealt with these types of problems. No one listens to a slap on the wrist anymore or a stern talking to. In addition, she can go running to Dad to help. They needed to be punished and sometimes she had to take the dark route to carry out her duties.

"You're a fool Raguel." Balial said to her with a smirk. She shrugged her shoulders and prepared to fight them off. She knew she had the power to do so. "Get her."

The angels nodded and charged the archangel with their blades. However, one of them disappeared and Raguel felt a presence coming in behind her. She moved forward in order to avoid his attack and sideways so she wouldn't meet the other one. She felt like she slipped, but quickly regained her balance. She was prepared to strike back when she noticed they all had stopped. She couldn't understand what was going on. They wouldn't back down, not now. Unless…

* * *

"We have to help her," Dean said. He now could respect the archangel for what and why she did stuff. He couldn't just let her die. If she died, then hell might break loose and no one else needed to see that. Sam and Castiel nodded. Then the angel remembered something else about where he was before.

"Wait a minute…do either of you know what the scent of paint is like?" Castiel asked. Both brothers turned to the angel wondering why at a time like this why he would ask a question like that. They didn't have time for that. However, this was Castiel and he typically didn't ask something unless it was needed to know.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked placing a small pause between each word.

"Because the smell consumed the room," he answered gravely.

Neither could understand why Castiel asked such a question, but no matter they needed to hurry.

* * *

Raguel stared at the eyes of those who stopped before her. They seemed like they wouldn't dare come near her. As soon as she moved they stopped. She didn't understand why. Her ego whispered that they were afraid of what she could do, but she put a stop to that thought. These angels did not have the look of fear in their eyes, but of success and salvation. She began to wonder as she within her vessel a chemical reached her nose.

"Do you smell that Raquel?" Balial asked her with the same smirk. She only glared at his question. It seemed like he was stalling. "That is the smell of you death."

Raguel's face showed even more confusion. Balial kept mentioning a smell. Raguel tapped in her vessel's sense of smell thus her own and let a scent drawn in as she sniffed. She smelled the chemicals of fresh paint. She assumed the owners of the building just painted. She also got scents of wood and an overwhelmingly amount of cinnamon that irritated her nose. It was anointing. Her mind finally out it together. Fear struck across her face and Balial noticed.

"No…" she whispered trying to deny that she walked into their trap just like she assumed and like they wanted her to.

"Yes!" he shouted like if he was to begin to preach. "Thus you have stepped into the Angel Trapping Sigil that is underneath where you are standing. I am sure by now that you have smelled to what is referred to as Holy Oil. With the burning of the old justice system a new shall rise to take its place. All humanity will see what justice really is and it will start by your death."

Raguel was trapped and the look of fear was trapped in her eyes. She had nowhere to run or move. Her powers were useless in this trap. She looked around and saw the Holy Oil on the floor that made a swirl the ended where she stood. She followed the trail and saw it started with Balial. He wanted to makes this symbolic. She then saw the Seraph nodded and felt a smooth and almost slimy liquid come over her.

* * *

Castiel told the brothers where she was supposed to be. He offered to just take them as it would be faster, but the idea was shot down. Neither of them like to travel that way and they would need their weapons.

They seemed to think that Raguel was more like a fool every minute. Dean was right when he mentioned to the others what would happen if she died. No one would keep the others in line thus bringing the world into chaos. What they wondered was what about the gavel was so powerful. Also why make where only a human can touch it? It was questionable what Raguel would do with it in her hands. Castiel met them at a tall building on the other side of town.

"This is the place?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I met with the other angels here and Raguel should still be here," Castiel informed them.

The brothers went to the back of the Impala and grabbed weapons. Even though most would be infective, at least they had protection if need be. They were equipped with blades and at least some weapons that could slow them down in a fight. They all turned to take speak with the male vessel angel, but he was gone.

"Damn it Cas," Dean said as they rushed into the building. Dean sometimes wonder if Castiel thought through his plans beforehand instead of rushing into them. Thinking about what could happen.

The elevator was broken so they had to take the stairs. It was quicker that way anyway despite there being over ten floors to the place. Strong steps and clanking echoed through the halls. On the walls showed each floor level in large green numbers. Two, three, four, eventually they stopped looking and just kept running. Eventually looking back they reached twentieth which was the last level before the roof.

* * *

Balial had enough time waiting. He was stalling for time as he wanted an audience so they could witness Raguel's demise and his arise. He knew the angel Castiel would go back to the Winchesters and tell all. It was all part of his plan to lure them here. Why not attempt to kill multiple birds in one place. At least they'd be out of the way. Two less humans and an angel to worry about. But, his patience was running thin.

"Well…Raguel, you've wasted enough of my time so I guess this is good-bye," he said snapping his fingers and a small flame appeared between them. He smirked one last time before he dropped it. As soon as it touched the Holy Oil it lighted and began to travel to the final destination.

* * *

They busted through the door to find hallways. For a second they rolled their eyes then they noticed on was pure white leading to a double door. They saw Castiel standing outside the door waiting.

"They are in here," he said softly. He had only heard conversation when arriving and thus didn't want to intrude in case he would miss information that he would never hear. He was eavesdropping, but he didn't see it as such.

"What the hell man?" Dean said coming up to him, but still keeping his guard up.

"…this is good-bye," they heard.

Upon hearing the state not in Raguel's voice they ran to that one and entered greeted with equally white walls with four people. They saw the flame drop to the slickness of the floor and light instantly making its way elsewhere. Their eyes traveled to see the archangel Raguel standing their unable to move who appeared to be drenched in Holy Oil. They were going to burn her.

"No!" Dean cried as he started the charge toward them.

All three began to move, but the three angels there raised their hands and they felt powerless. They were being held back by their Telekinesis. Balial looked them over carefully as it seemed like he was keeping an eye on the fire which was seconds away.

"I got my audience after all," he cooed. "I hope you like front row seats in watching the archangel at the flames."

"You'll never get away with this…"

Raquel made a surprise shout and cry in pain as the flames had finally reached her and caught onto her pant leg. Because they had poured the remaining oil on her, she quickly caught fire as the rest of her began to burn. Pain soared through her as she tried everything to escape, but the seal underneath wouldn't allow her. She began to scream as the flames nipped at her true visage that was a part of Astraea. Normally she might have survived, but she had no way to escape thus she was trapped in her own coffin.

Both Dean and Sam wanted to yell stop. Same kept having flashbacks from when Dean was dragged to hell by the hounds or when he was tortured by Azazel. He had to be pinned there and listen to the screams of another. Raguel wasn't Dean, but she was like it and had showed to him she could be trusted. Again, Dean felt helpless. Not being able to anything, but watch and that was torture enough.

Raguel's screams only got louder and more painful. No one could think about what she was going through. It was basically like burning in hell. Raguel wondered for a second if this was what if 'Astraea' would have felt if she died in the fire that she was supposed to. To Balial, this was music. It was the opening tune to his symphony that would end in his eternal rule.

Slowly Raguel's vessel became unidentifiable. Her hair was burnt and so were her most of her clothes. Her skin was also third degree burnt as it was bright red, yellow, and black in some places. The muscle could be seen as well as perhaps some bone. They were lucky this type of sight didn't bother them as much, but when it was someone you know it makes it different. Harder to swallow. Light shined out of some places such as her eyes. The body slowly fell to the floor and laid there continuing to burn as the light began to fade. Eventually it was dark.

"I guess I don't have to kill you after all, but you are on my list," Balial said as he turned to the three and looked over at their faces.

"You will pay…" Castiel growled. Just because he was wary of her didn't change they were technically family. He didn't see Balial as his brother he would kill others, their siblings, in cold blood.

"I paid alright and once I find the gavel, the rest of God's beloved creations will too…"

With that he disappeared along with the other two angels that were with him. The telekinetic hold the three had on them together was released and they fell to the floor. Castiel felt powerless there as he felt fear. He let an emotion cloud his sense of mind. Castiel then looked up to the ceiling and activated the sprinklers. Balial had made sure those human false rain devices didn't ruin his plan. The flames slowly died off as they all became soaked with the water that sprayed. A black mass laid where Raguel once stood. They remembered not seeing fear in her eyes, but they could see past the façade. The oil on the floor washed away as did the white pain that uncovered the Angel Trapping Sigil on the floor. However, the damage was already done. Astraea…Raguel, one and the same, was already dead.

 **AN: Finish! Couldn't sleep and needed to get this out at…5am. I hope it all made sense and I'm glad I learned how to do the horizontal line breaks. Anyway, again I am so sorry and hope you'll still stay with me on this! I feel bad enough. Thanks and I hope you'll review and keep this as a follow or favorite or even add! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello! Here is the next chapter of It's Called Karma. I planned out most of what is going to happen in the next chapters and I can predict this will only continue for about 3 or so. Sorry, but stories have to come to an end sooner or later. At least it is later! Anyway, enough of the sappy talk and let's get moving.**

Chapter 10

The damage was already done. Astraea…Raguel, one and the same, was already dead. She died in a fire like she supposed to. It was like burning in hell for sins she wasn't aware nor deserved. Raguel was the Archangel of Justice, but what did she do to deserve such a punishment, as they thought justice should be carried out with death. More like the death penalty. At least it was better than torture or literal burning in hell.

The body was unidentifiable. The smell of burnt flesh entered their noses, but no longer did it bug them. They were used to the smell. The sight was no different. There was black skin with red cauterized muscles and just small pieces of fabric of clothing.

"Why doesn't she just show herself already?" Dean snapped.

They all assumed that somehow she survived or escaped at the last minute. They assumed that all archangels would just leave their vessel behind to, in this case, burn. Or in this case perhaps Raguel would revive Astraea so she could fight again another day. However, their plan was well thought out and they covered most of the obvious factors that could ruin their plans. Raguel couldn't escape. From the time spent with the archangel they knew she would die alongside her beloved vessel. Raguel wouldn't let Astraea feel what she had to feel in her last moments. It wasn't right. This was essentially Raguel punishment and Astraea got to die in piece. There would be no coming back.

"I don't think she can," Sam mentioned in a low voice.

"She is dead," Castiel affirmed.

"Can't you bring her back?!" Dean shouted before turning his head to silence his anger. Sure she was somewhat of a bitch, but she at least had a cause.

"I can't." Castiel stressed. "It is not within my power to revive archangels."

"We have to do something!"

They all knew this, but didn't want to believe it. A part wanted them to believe that Castiel had the power. They didn't know anyone who could. Well, He was out of the question. What were they supposed to do? They couldn't just do nothing. Balial was still at large and they couldn't let the search for the gavel go. It was like the others they met wanting to control humanity or fight the world or God. Just depended on whichever of the two came first.

"But I can do something else…" Castiel stated as he leaned next to the burnt body. He stretched out his hand and touched her. Instantly the body looked like Astraea Beckett, not some fire that she supposedly should have died in about a week ago. Castiel gave a look of wondering and what seemed to concern. He didn't know what to aspect from his actions. He had never done this before to this degree.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"I saved her."

Before anyone could respond to his statement they heard a gasp of air. Their eyes went to the only other source to see the body of Astraea gasping for air. She held onto the floor trying to catch her breath that was lost to her.

"You're okay…" Dean whispered as trying to calm her down as she was beginning to struggle.

She was freaked out. She couldn't breath and her memory was scattered. Somethings made sense while others were blank. She looked to see three men at her side. Sure, that was in her dreams, but this wasn't a dream. She knew she had been a vessel and the being inside her explained everything.

"Raguel…" Sam asked wondering who he was currently looking at.

"No…" came out a shaky and soft voice. She jumped hearing her voice for the first time in a while.

"Astraea…"

"Yes…"

* * *

They looked down at her wondering what she knew. Did she remember anything that happened in the last week or so? Well…they figured she might because she did have to consent to Raguel to become her vessel.

"What happened?" Astraea asked.

"Nothing. You'll be fine. We're from the FBI and you were kidnapped…" Sam started to explain before he was cut off.

"I'm not stupid. I know who you are," she snapped. "Now what actually happened?"

"The archangel that once used you for a vessel is dead. You were also killed, but I revived you." Castiel explained bluntly.

"Way to let her down easy Cas…" Dean mumbled.

The assumptions Astraea had been corrected. She had memories flash through her mind about past events or more like conversations. Conversations she had, had only moments ago, but felt like a lifetime ago. It was too much for and she passed out.

"Whoa, whoa," Dean said catching her before she hit her head on the floor.

"She is probably overwhelmed. She will be fine." Castiel announced. They both nodded and it time to consider their options.

They paced inside the room of the motel trying to figure out their options. Or at least that was what Dean was doing. Sam had his nose buried in either a book or his laptop trying to figure out what they could do. Castiel wasn't there. He had gone to see if he could find anything about Raguel and was she actually dead. Right now, no one researches or thoughts were coming up good. Every once in a while one of the brothers would look to one of the beds where Astraea was wrapped in a blanket with a blank stare. They didn't anything about her time as a vessel and apparently it was affecting her.

"Anything?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam ran his fingers thru his hair and sighed. "No."

He had been looking into any source about where the gavel might be. It could something as where people are seen as crazy for hearing knocking sounds or high amounts of justice. Whatever that meant as it could an actual gavel that a judge uses that makes criminals go good when struck. Or something completely off topic. He had no idea what this item did. The said owner never told them! Nothing came up in the books about a gavel either. Sam Winchester was beginning to think this was all a set up and this gavel didn't really exist.

Astraea shook with the adrenaline that coursed through her. She had an idea of what happened to Raguel. She remembered being in this area of her mind in her own comfortable world and Raguel appearing before her. She explained so much and every once in a while she'd hide herself or wince. Raguel assured her she would be fine and this wasn't a punishment for her to bear.

* * *

" _Raguel!" Astraea said seeing the archangel before her in her own image. She had to admit it was strange to see herself, but this was how the angel wanted her see its true form. Even upon looking at her own face she knew something was wrong. "What is it?"_

" _I am sorry."_

" _What for?"_

" _I am unable to carry out my mission and you are the one to pay the price." Astraea didn't know what she was talking about. From what she could see at times the mission Raguel informed her of was going fine. "You shall never feel pain nor suffer. It isn't right. Before I go I must inform you of something."_

" _Go? Where?"_

" _That isn't if important…ah…"_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Focus. I need to tell you about the gavel."_

* * *

Astraea kept replaying the events that happened. Raguel looked to have an orange glow about her and now she knew. The marks that appeared on her body were burns and the glow was flames. She asked what happened. She knew they lied to her and wanted the whole truth about what happened to Raguel. Despite, she was only the vessel Astraea felt she close to the angel. She understood her. She knew she burned. Astraea had thoughts of Raguel in some heavenly angel form burning. She had images of the feathers of her wings slowly burning up with her, but knew it couldn't be real. She looked up to the ceiling.

"You do something…you're her father and she didn't deserve that…" Astraea whispered.

"We don't have anything to go Dean!" Sam's shouting interrupted her.

"We have to think of something!"

"What? We don't know where the gavel is and the one person who knew somewhat is dead!"

"I know that Sam!"

Astraea listened to their bantering. It made her smile. It reminded her of her siblings, not that they were close and all, but the bickering. However, something Sam said stuck with. He wondered about the location of the gavel.

"Excuse me," Astraea said getting off the bed and coming toward them. "I think I may know where it is at."

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Raguel told me before she…died. She figured it and had to tell someone. I guess she counted on me being brought back. She had a back-up plan in case that didn't work out."

"Where did she tell you?" Sam asked.

"Where else? The most ironic place…Justice, Illinois."

"Then let's go," Dean said before he started to gather all their supplies from the room.

"Thank you for your help," Sam said to Astraea.

"Oh no." she stopped them. "I'm going with you."

"No. It's too dangerous." Dean objected.

"Oh please! I was once in a court room with a serial killer who had a thing for woman with power. I stared him down and convicted him. I think I can handle an angel."

Astraea looked at the brothers with a strong glare. She was serious. They could understand was she was successful in the court room with that look. It reminded them of Raguel. Not to mention Astraea didn't mention where exactly the gavel was and supposedly the archangel told her. They seemed to not really have choice.

"Well then, welcome aboard."

* * *

They informed Castiel about the location and he said he would meet them there. The drive wasn't very long to Illinois as they were a couple states away, but it was awfully quiet. Dean's CDs weren't even playing. It was about dark when they arrived in town. It was great timing as it would be dangerous during the day with people around. However, learning were they had to go was another story. Astraea told they hid the gavel in Resurrection Cemetery. If anyone didn't know that was the home the ghost story, Resurrection Mary.

"Now where exactly are we looking?" Dean asked as they got out of the Impala.

"She said look for me. I assume she really couldn't tell me. Someone might have been listening or something…" Astraea guessed.

"Or this is a test." Sam stated. "Raguel said she needed us thus we might have to prove ourselves worthy making this a test."

"I hate tests…" Dean groaned as he turned on his flashlight and began to walk the grounds.

It seemed like they had been walking among the grounds for hours with no luck. All they knew was look for her. It was way past dark with the only lights being the moon, a few lamps, and the flashlights. Her what? They really doubted the deceased archangel would be at the point with a sign saying "X marks the spot." During this time they walked by multiple statues and headstones. They even walked inside the building with no luck.

Astraea sighed after looking at her watch for the time. It was almost one. They had been searching for about two hours now coming up with nothing. She looked around the area and something caught her eye. A statue. It was a statue of a person with wings, and angel, holding a cross in her left hand and something else in her right clutched to his or her chest.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" she called.

The brothers ran over and Astraea pointed to the statue.

"An angel…"

"Exactly."

"Now what?"

Astraea cautiously walked to the statue. As she was in three feet the temperature dropped and a wind blew in.

" _Only a sacrificed may approach."_

"What was that?" Astraea asked.

The voice that spoke was soft and calm. It didn't want to harm anything nor Astraea. The voice simply sent a warning for her to back-off. They had an idea of who would be guarding the gavel if it were here. Resurrection Mary would be an ideal choice, but that would never know for sure.

"I said 'only a sacrificed may approach.'" Sam repeated.

"Great more riddles…" Dean said walking up toward the statue to have a look.

" _You may take what you seek."_

"Me?" Dean questioned.

"That's it!" Sam announced figuring this 'riddle' out. "Dean, you've made sacrifices with your life thus making you worthy! This was the reason Raguel needed our help in the first place. She's never done anything like that."

They approached the statue and where the hand was closed to the heart was a faint drawing. It was hard to make out, but they could tell it was of a gavel.

" _Use it wisely."_

The cold and breezy feelings dissipated and it was almost warm. The moon was no longer covered by the clouds, but shone onto them. The picture of the gavel had a faint glow that compelled Dean to reach out.

"Halt!" A voice commanded. Dean turned to see coming out of the shadows was Balial. He had a smirk oh face. The oldest brother knew they had just done what the Seraph wanted them to do. He then heard two gasp and saw the angels that were with him before had Sam and Astraea locked in a grasp with angel blades at their throats. "You're going to get the gavel and give it to me."

 **AN: And that is Chapter 10! I hope you'll review, favorite, and follow or at least come back when I have the next chapter up! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: And the next chapter has arrived! Here is Chapter 11! I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Well…this is awkward…I don't own anything and I'm not using the characters to please myself and others…**

Chapter 11

Dean glared at the men…dick angels before him. Balial was barely standing where he could see him, but he see the vessel quite clear. He had seen the smirk on his face so many times before he didn't have to see it to know the son of a bitch was sporting one that moment. He looked to the others to see them holding his family and friend hostage. Blood could be seen where the blades dug into their throats.

"You're going to get the gavel and give it to me." Balial said.

"And why would I do that you son of a bitch," Dean said sneering at him. No one threaten his brother.

"Because I wouldn't kill you slowly," he answered.

"You kept us alive to do your dirty work?"

"He's smarter than he looks," the Seraph answered. "Yes, I knew the archangel would tell someone where the gavel was hidden. I could tell she was close to figuring it out herself. As you can see an angel can't really grab the gavel, but you can. I can't kill you when I need you," he explained as he slowly walked forward.

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Dean asked again.

"Because I'll you little brother," he said turning to Sam, "and…Raguel?"

Balial was surprised to see the archangel. It couldn't be. He killed her. Overkilled her. Their father couldn't have brought her back. He didn't care about her or them that much. That was another reason he wanted the gavel. So their father could receive justice for abandoning them.

"Not likely…" Astraea seethed.

"Just a vessel…but killing you now will give me pleasure of like killing Raguel again," Balial said motioning for the angel to release the lawyer.

Astraea fell to the ground and coughed trying to gain back her breath. She looked up to see Balial in front of her looking down. It was pure condescending. He was above her and he was going to show it.

"Don't touch her!" Dean shouted as he took a couple steps toward them.

"Ah, ah, ah, take one more step and the vessel won't be the only person you lose," he said referring to Sam. He then turned his attention to Astraea. "Now."

Balial gripped his hand as it felt like a hand collapsed around her throat. He was choking her. He could find the pleasure in watching and hearing her choke and struggle. The pain and fear in her eyes looked like a blessing. Raguel shared the same look. He closed his hand tighter and Astraea looked like she was losing consciousness.

"No!"

Balial smirked, but then he was thrown through the air along with the angels who had been holding Sam and previously Astraea. The angels slammed into a pillar and slid down. Their vessels damaged, but they would recover. They rose to their feet seeing no one. Astraea was getting air back into her lungs as the brothers had gone to her side. They attempted to go after them, but they were tossed again. Castiel stood beside them.

"Took you long enough," Dean said.

"I was held up." That was all the angel said.

"Can you distract them?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded and walked toward his so called brothers. He was prepared to engage in a fight with them.

The trio ran toward the statue of the angel and the faded outline of the gavel glowed lightly.

"Um, question, what do you plan to do with the gavel once you have?" Astraea asked.

"I would hope use it," Sam answered.

"We're kind of making it up as we go," Dean said afterward.

"Ah."

Astraea nodded and watched as Dean approached the statue. He stuck his hand out and touched the outline. The outlined picture grew brighter and it appeared to swallow Dean's hand. The eldest Winchester brother pulled out his hand in surprise.

"That was freaky," Dean said preparing himself to attempt again.

Dean took a deep, calming breath and reached. Like before the picture glowed and engulfed his hand. Dean didn't remove his hand, but continued to reach inside the space. Nothing really could surprise them with all what they've seen. Astraea was getting use to the supernatural, but found it interesting. Thought stopped once they saw Dean starting to pull his arm back out. As his hand exited they saw what they had been searching for. Grasped in his hand was a wooden brown gavel with a gold rim.

"That's it?" Astraea asked.

"Let's hope it is as powerful as it is said to be," Sam answered.

* * *

Balial had finally gotten Castiel off of him. His other angels that were with him seemed useless and kept getting in the way. He looked to see the object that laid in Dean's hand. The gavel. He pushed the other angel away and walked to a stone covered in blood. The others took the chance to distract Castiel so their boss could 'get the gavel'.

"I expected your arrival," Balial said as he slit his hand. "And I'm afraid that you're not going to be around for long."

Castiel threw off the others and looked to the other Seraph. His hand was covered in blood and it was too late. By the time Castiel looked he slammed it against the banishing symbol. A bright light erupted and Castiel felt himself being pushed away from the area. He couldn't think about how he failed. The other covered their faces against the bright light before looking in horror that the one angel on their side was gone.

"Now, the waste of spaces are away…Give me that!" he screamed going toward Dean.

Dean attempted to swing it, but nothing happened. Seeing they had no other choice they all three made a break for it and ran. If they could escape him perhaps they could buy time and figure out how to solve this problem and kill the angel.

Balial was gaining on Dean fast. The angel was much faster and kept teleporting, flying where Dean would be next. It made the elder have to change directions every time. He couldn't keep playing this game of cat and mouse. He would be caught sooner or later.

"Sam!" Dean called to his brother who he noticed was close by. "Catch!"

Dean tossed the gavel and Sam caught it. Dean decided to mix it up some. Change the location and it would buy some time. He needed to get a blade and attempt to take him out before anyone got hurt…or dead.

Sam's long legs carried him longer and faster than Dean. Now wasn't a time for a short joke. Balial had caught on to their scheme and went after the younger brother. Sam weaved between stones and trees to try and confuse the angel. A couple times Balial had enough and tried to blow up the area around or even Sam himself. He dodged the attacks and saw someone coming his way.

Astraea knew she had to help the brothers. After all, she did get them into this mess. People would say she didn't, but she knew they were trying to spare her. She said yes to Raguel. She went along with her plans. She told them where the gavel was after the archangel told her. How could this not be her fault? She just wasn't a solely vessel.

The lawyer looked over and saw Sam being attacked. They needed to keep the gavel hidden from that other angel. Perhaps if the brothers had time to breathe and time to think they could come up with something. They had before, right? Their other angel was of no help as he was trying fend off the others. She ran toward Sam when he had an opening. She didn't quite collide with him, but it looked like it.

"Give me the gavel," she said to the youngest Winchester.

"What? No, no, no, it is too dangerous," Sam replied.

"I'm expendable, you aren't," she countered. Sam couldn't deny she somewhat had a point from looking at it from her point of view. She's technically dead and Dean and he were more knowledgeable.

"Alright," he said giving it to her. "Be careful."

She nodded before she took off for an area that was covered in gravestones and pillars. It would be difficult to find her or at least by looking. Sam took off toward his brother.

"Where's the gavel?" Dean asked.

"Astraea has it," Sam answered with his breath finally catching up.

"You better know what you're doing." Dean said kind of annoyed Sam would trust her with it. It wasn't that Dean thought she would walk off with it, it was that she was inexperienced. None of them could say another word as a crash caught their attention.

* * *

Astraea ran for the building where some people were buried at. She was out of the breath and was beginning to question where taking the gavel from Sam was a good idea. Right now, she hated to admit she was regretting it. She heard footsteps come in. The light sound told her the individual wasn't friend.

"Oh vessel, just give up the gavel," Balial said which echoed through the stone walls. Astraea tried to steady her breathing, but she was tired. She could feel her heart beating almost out of her chest. She was getting light headed. His voice was like inside her head. She didn't know how he could do it. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Perhaps he left to go after the brothers. She then turned. "Hello vessel."

"Ah!"

She gasped in fear as he made a grab for her. She moved and ran toward the door outside where she knew the brothers were. Balial waved his hand and Astraea was lifted off her feet and tossed. She went through the wooden doors and hit the concrete outside. Astraea grimaced at the pain, but it began to quickly fade. She looked to see Balial casually walking down the steps toward her with a smirk.

"Oh vessel. If you only knew what you got yourself into by consenting to the fool. You can end this now just by handing over the gavel and I promise to make your true death painless."

"No!" Astraea yelled. She then became silent and looked up at him.

"Oh how you said wrong."

The Winchesters ran as fast they could toward the sound of the door shattering. They saw from across the cemetery Astraea hit the ground. They both sprinted to try and save her. It seemed like they wouldn't make it…again.

"No!"

Balial smirked again at the lateness of the Winchesters. The gavel would survive any strike that would fall upon it. It was said to be made to do so as he read in the scripts that lied in heaven. He knew of the gavel's power and how to use it. He raised his hand as a ball of fire grew from him. She stared into the eyes of the vessel of Raguel. It was satisfying. He had to compliment her as she had no look of her fear in her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open as if she wanted to say something. She needed no words in his eyes. She whispered something. He slammed down the fireball and Astraea moved her arms in front of her with the gavel there. A bright light flashed and the fireball reflected off hitting Balial sending him back. He landed in the entry way of the building. He rose to his feet with anger.

"How?!"

Astraea stood and looked at him with almost hate. Her face looked to be as if he had done her wrong. The gavel in her right hand glowed. The marks on her body appeared to have never happened. It was almost like the injustice done to her never happened. She smirked, a familiar smirk.

"I am the champion of underdogs. I am the friend of God. Sinners and traitors will be punished. I am the resolver and mediator. Then shall He send the angel, saying: Go and sound the trumpet for the Angels of cold and snow and ice, and bring together every kind of wrath upon them that stand on the left. I am the Archangel Raguel."

 **AN: And that's the end of Chapter 11! I hope you liked it and the direction I took. Please review, favorite, and follow! I'll the next chapter up soon. Until then see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Good news or bad news? Well this is the final chapter, but the good news it you get to find out how it all ends. Sorry this is a little to 'happy ending' and isn't as spectacular as some might hope, but I like it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it too!**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I'll get to say it…I don't own Supernatural. (Nor the song I used)**

Chapter 12

 _Astraea stood and looked at him with almost hate. Her face looked to be as if he had done her wrong. The gavel in her right hand glowed. The marks on her body appeared to have never happened. It was almost like the injustice done to her never happened. She smirked, a familiar smirk._

" _I am the champion of underdogs. I am the friend of God. Sinners will be punished. I am the resolver and mediator. Then shall He send the angel, saying: Go and sound the trumpet for the Angels of cold and snow and ice, and bring together every kind of wrath upon them that stand on the left. I am the Archangel Raguel."_

Balial looked in disbelief at the sight before him. Astraea…the vessel was no longer there. It was Raguel! How could that be?! So many questions rushed through his mind and so many different possibilities of how this was even possible. It just wasn't possible unless she deceived him or someone revived her. But she was dead. He made sure she was dead.

"You…you're dead?" Balial stuttered in fear. She had the gavel. She was in control. She was karma. She was his karma.

"I was." By the tone of her voice anyone could tell she was pissed. Revenge. It wasn't like her, but she was permitted to break her own rules. For the greater justice and peace he had to die. She could be a Revangel as some joked.

"How?!"

"For me to know and you to never find out."

Balial looked at her surprisingly. Some much emitted from her. The Seraph could see them against the ground as the moonlight revealed them. If anyone in a right mind could say they were beautiful. He could see the shadows of her wings that seemed much larger than before. The gavel in her hand began to glow as it was in the hands of the rightful owner.

"You'll never know how to use it!"

Raguel could feel the power coursing through the gavel and her. She knew how to use it before she even placed her hands on it. She could get this over with. The sooner the better. She had a mission and it was finally over. No more running away or trying to figure this all out. She had a new job to handle and it had to end with Balial.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

Raguel raised the gavel over the opposite shoulder of the hand she was holding it in. The top of the gavel shined and it looked like a power built at it. A light. A white light. Raguel then swung the gavel with it ending at aimed at Balial. The gavel flashed the bright light toward Balial, but the flash covered everything around.

The Winchesters covered their eyes and moved behind gravestones. It was bright like an Angel's Holy Light, except this one was much stronger. It was clear one the many powers of the gavel was that it magnified Raguel's power. The light was more like a blast. When the light disappeared only one angel remained standing. Balial and others who had returned hearing their leader were decimated. That would take of him indefinitely. Dean whistled seeing the sight as he and Sam came out from hiding.

"So that's the gavel…" Dean said as they ran up to her.

"Yes." Raguel answered slightly out of breath.

By that time Castiel had returned to the scene and saw it was dead and done. He wondered how as no one knew about the gavel's power unless it was too late. He went to where he sensed the brothers and saw them with Astraea. However, he sensed something was different about her.

"Are you all alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the angel among us." Dean stated. Castiel gave him a confused look as he was sure he was the only angel among them. Astraea used to be a vessel, but that was different.

"Hello Castiel." Despite it was the same voice Astraea used, he recognized immediately that it wasn't hers. It was Raguel.

"Raguel. But how?" the Seraph asked.

"Yeah, how did you get back?" Sam asked also wanting to know how she returned when she was dead. He had a few theories of his own. Dean thought it was awesome she was back and kicked ass for a win. A win, that's what matter then.

"Dad." God.

"You saw him!" Castiel interjected. If she did that would be something he could use in the cause.

Raguel smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She was told not to say anything to anyone about that matter. To be clear her not answering gave it away, but these were smart people. Oh please…anyone could have figured it out. Wasn't her fault. However, this was matter for only herself and the others would have to wait. Their father had his agenda and kept to it.

"So why return now? To help you?" Sam asked again.

"Well…I was dead, but then Dad noticed that I was dead and he couldn't allow that to happen. I'm not supposed to die yet. Death was about as surprised as He was." Raguel explained letting out a laugh. He knew about her brothers and they were supposed to die. It was there time after all. Plus God told her she now had a much larger role along with her other duties. She showed herself to be a capable angel and a leader.

"Sounds like a dad to me," Dean mentioned noting a forgetful dead beat dad pulling Raguel from her thoughts. She ignored his comment despite she both agreed and was a little angry. It then became quiet. The mission was complete. It began to seem like just another case to them. Now do they just return to their abnormal, seemingly normal, lives?

"Now what?"

"The end. I'm no longer needed as I got what I needed. I know have to return to heaven and keep charge up there until further noticed. Do not worry, the gavel will be with me and be safe up in heaven. No would dare try and take it from me."

"So you've been reassigned." Dean simplified.

"Basically. I am now to oversee heaven and any justice matters," Raguel agreed. Yes it was reassigning, but Raguel took it as a promotion. With promotions she would have to move despite how much she liked Earth. More like the humans who live on it. They taught her a lot.

"What about Astraea?" Sam asked the archangel about her vessel. He was concerned what would happen to her. Would she be subjected to how the others were despite they consented?

"She'll stay with me. She wants to anyway. She gave up everything for my cause and this is the least I could do is allow her to live on helping me." Raguel explained. She had asked Astraea this beforehand. Raguel gave Astraea the choice to return to her normal life and she would make everyone forget that she died. Basically she would reset everything for her. Astraea didn't want that. There was so much injustice out there than a small town needing to change their ways. Astraea could she help the archangel with her duties and Raguel was happy to accept.

"You sure?" Sam asked making sure about Astraea.

"Yes Samuel. Astraea will be fine and happy. Don't worry. You should know by now I'm a fair individual and wouldn't subject my vessel, my best friend, to a life of unhappiness." Raguel said, tired of twenty questions. "I thank you all for the help you provided me. You help stop a world that could have been sent into chaos. I am somewhat in your debt. If you need me I will listen. Now I should be going. Castiel…"

"Yes?"

"Do not worry. I will make sure no one comes after you again. It is only fair." Raguel ended with a smile before she vanished.

Everyone looked around and saw the archangel was gone. She was off to perform her heavenly duties. They wouldn't say it, but they had been accustomed to her being around. She made life on the road interesting. She connected with them more than they liked. They saw her connect with a lot of people on a karma or personal level. She wasn't all bad, just an attitude though. It was also odd to think she was like a guardian angel of some kind. Now every time karma bit them in the ass they had someone to blame it on. A 'damn it Raguel' would do nicely. However, cursing an archangel wouldn't be wise, but what did that matter.

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester walked back to their Impala alone. Castiel went off to do what Castiel does. They never asked because the angel would never tell. At least the two angels could be around each other in peace. The brothers got into the Impala glad this mess was over with. Dean started the Impala and smiled as he then turned on the radio. A second later this song came on by John Lennon:

 _Instant Karma's gonna get you_  
 _Gonna knock you right in the head_  
 _You better get yourself together_  
 _Pretty soon your gonna be dead_

 _What in the world you thinking of?_  
 _Laughing in the face of love_  
 _What on Earth you tryna do?_  
 _It's up to you, yeah, you_

 _Instant Karma's gonna get you_  
 _Gonna knock you right in the face_  
 _You better get yourself together darling_  
 _Join the human race_

 _How in the world you gonna see?_  
 _Laughing at fools like me_  
 _Who on Earth do you think you are?_  
 _A superstar? Well, right you are_

 _And we all shine on_  
 _Like the moon and the stars and the sun_  
 _Well, we all shine on_  
 _Everyone, c'mon_

 _Instant Karma's gonna get you_  
 _Gonna knock you off your feet_  
 _Better recognize your brothers_  
 _Everyone you meet_

 _Why in the world are we here?_  
 _Surely not to live in pain and fear_  
 _Why on Earth are you there_  
 _When you're everywhere_  
 _Gonna get your share_

 _Well, we all shine on_  
 _Like the moon and the stars and the sun_  
 _Yeah, we all shine on_  
 _C'mon and on and on, on, on_

 _Yeah, yeah, alright_

 _Well, we all shine on_  
 _Like the moon and the stars and the sun_  
 _Yeah, we all shine on_  
 _On and on and on, on and on_

 _And we all shine on_  
 _Like the moon and the stars and the sun_  
 _Well, we all shine on_  
 _Like the moon and the stars and the sun_

 _Yeah, we all shine on_  
 _Like the moons and the stars and the sun_  
 _Yeah, we all shine on_  
 _Like the moon and the stars and the sun_

"Son of a bitch," Dean said with a disbelieving look.

"You don't think..." Sam started with the same look.

"Think. I know." Dean concluded.

Dean and Sam looked at each and smirked. They wondered if an archangel had the powers to control what was on the radio. Well, it was possible as they the power to make people talk from them. This must be a reminder from Raguel. She'd be watching them despite she watches everyone. Karma seemed to always win in the end. The effect either was instant or it waited until the perfect time to strike. However, when Karma is on your side, you shouldn't have many worries and no one wouldn't dare mess with you. Dean then put the Impala into drive and drove out of the cemetery onto their next case or whatever came next.

 **AN: Well that's the end! (Cries hysterically before calming down) I hope you all liked the chapter and story as a whole. I know I had grammar errors, sorry! I hope you'll leave a review and tell what you thought about it as it helps me and I want to know! I also hope you'll favorite too! It's hard to follow with this being…must not think about it or I'll start crying again. Anyway! Thanks again to everyone for the support. It means a lot to me! Hope to see you all again!**

 **MKLG**


End file.
